Distorsion
by Neo Nayru
Summary: Après avoir battu Rayquaza, le gardien du Pilier Céleste, il fut décider que je devais retourner dans son monde d'origine. Alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre mon monde, une faille temporel s'ouvre dans le ciel et l'envoie dans le monde des humains... Mais vraisemblablement pas dans le bon! HEIN! Et pourquoi je suis toujours un évoli!
1. Chapter 1

**Distorsion**

**Résume**: Après avoir battu Rayquaza, le gardien du Pilier Céleste il fut décider que je devais retourner dans son monde d'origine. Alors que je m'apprête rejoindre mon monde, une faille temporel s'ouvre dans le ciel et l'envoie dans le monde des humains... Mais vraisemblablement pas dans le bon! HEIN?! Et pourquoi je suis toujours un évoli?!

les ** sont les pensées, en l occurrence celle du petit être brun. Les () les actions.

**~Prologue~**

_Adieu Pokémonde_

L'atmosphère est lourde, très écrasante... La cause? Uniquement dut l'impressionnant dragon vert, qui le titre de pokémon légendaire revient de droit. Face lui, deux minuscules pokémon, ayant pour but de le convaincre de sauver le monde. La créature mythique n'a rien voulut savoir et les attaqua, battant dans la même occasion leur allié, un petit pokémon vert coiffé d'une feuille. Très épuisés par l'ascension de la tour de nuage et par le manque d'oxygène, très rare cette altitude. L'un des pokémon jaune aux longues oreilles grogna de colère faisant apparaître des gerbes d'électricité dans ses joues se tourna vers sa partenaire, une renarde au pelage brun:

-... On a pas le choix, il faut en finir ou on aura fait tout a pour rien!

-hum, t'as raison!

Le dragon couleur émeraude lança un ouragan vers la petite renarde qui résistait tant bien que mal, prenait ça comme ouverture, le pokémon électrique utilisa vive-attaque et dès qu'il fut sa porté, lança une attaque tonnerre. Le dragon vert, connut sous le nom Rayquaza, repoussa le pokémon souris avec un puissant coup de queue:

-nooooooon! Shion!

La renarde courut voir son ami qui avait atterrit près du bord de la tour. Elle l'éloigna du bord et lui donna la dernière ressource qu'ils avaient; une baie oran:

-mange-la Shion!

-ça va aller, je peux... encore tenir debout!

-je le sais bien, mais tu es le seul qui a une chance de le battre! Moi, je ne suis qu'un pokémon de type normal...

Son vis-à-vis devait avoir compris où allait la conversation, mangea le fruit et lança un regard courroucé la renarde:

-ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre!

-ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

_Bientôt, tu ne m'auras plus sur le dos..._

Le petit pokémon brun se retourna vers le dragon et chargea lançant l'attaque force cachée, pas vraiment efficace, tandis que son partenaire attendait le bon moment. Dans une ultime volonté, le pokémon brun esquiva les violentes attaques du pokémon mythe qui voulait les faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Trouvant une faille, la renarde mordit violemment la patte du pokémon Cieux avant de s'être fait balayée d'un geste brusque et s'être prit une attaque pouvoir-antique. Néanmoins la renarde réussit se mettre dans une position qui a minimiser les dégâts. Le pokémon souris, qui était resté l'écart, lança la plus puissante attaque onde de choc qui mit Ko le pokémon Cieux.

Après avoir quelques explications avec le maître des lieux le dragon lança un regard en direction de la renarde:

-si je lance mon utralaser, tu risques de ne pas t'en sortir vivante, tu sais.

-je prends le risque, on est venu pour sauver le monde!

_Mouais, telle est ma "fonction"..._

Le pokémon vert s'exécuta, tandis que la souris jaune partit chercher leur compagnon inconscient.

_Où suis-je? Pourquoi il fait tout noir?...! Nan, je suis morte?!... Attends, je pouvais pas voir mon corps si j'étais morte!. Sauf si mon âme quitte mon corps... Peut-être que je regagne le monde des humains...? Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé dire au revoir Chakita et cet imbécile de Shion!_

Un clair de lumière survint, laissant apparaître un pokémon mauve.

-pffff! Eh ben, il en faut peu pour te battre!...Quelle surprise quand même, qui aurait crut que tu étais une humaine...Mais bon, maintenant que ton chevalier servant n'est pas là, je vais pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de toi!

_J'observe sans pouvoir rien faire, le pokémon ombre au sourire effrayant, m'entraîner dans ce qu'il appelle "le monde des ténèbres"._

_...Bizarre, on dirait que-_

-mince, je n'ai pas pris le bon chemin...

_Bah, c'est malin!_

-bah, c'est pas grave, je n'ai qu'à t'abandonner ici, adieu!

Il ricana une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

_Eh! Attends, m abandonne pas ici, Ectoplasma!_

_La seconde d'après, c'était comme si je m'étais éveillé d'un cauchemar, mes côtés se trouvait un pokémon de type plante, dont les yeux rouges brillèrent de joie alors que je redressais, observant par la même occasion la foule de pokémon ravie de me voir:_

-Nayru! Enfin, tu as repris connaissance, moi et Shion on commençait s'inquiéter!

_Shion? Ce pikachu asocial est capable de s'inquiéter?! On aura tout vu..._

-d'ailleurs, il est où?

-sur la falaise...

_Je me tourne vers tous les pokémon présents qui exprimaient leur joie en faisait la fête, et partis voir mon "acolyte"_

_qui observait le coucher du Soleil:_

-je te savais pas suicidaire, Nayru.

-je ne le lui pas-

-(me lance un regard noir) alors pourquoi cette confiance, la façon dont tu as parlé Rayquaza...On aurait dit que tu

n'avais plus rien perdre...

-'fallait que je demande ton avis?! Désolé, je pensais que tu connaissais déjà ma résolution lorsqu'on est monté là-haut...

_Je regarde le ciel, je me demande si-_

-Rayquaza va bien, enfin d'après Xatu et Alakazam.

-et moi qui pensais qu'avec le temps je m'habituerais ce "don"...

_[Nayru, il est temps d'ici aller...]_

-oui je sais Absol (soupir)

_Je rassemblais tout le monde et sur les menaces d'un pokémon électrique dont je ne citerais pas le nom, je l'expliquais alors que c'était l'heure du départ._

Tous choqués, bien qu'ils savaient que la petite évoli était en faite une humaine, certains-même beaucoup- pleurait. Une lueur illumina le corps de Nayru.

-Chakita, ne sois pas si émotive...

-(pleurniche) mais Shion, Nayru va partir et me laisser toute seule avec toi!

-(grogne) Nayru, emmène ce stupide germignon avec toi!

-(soupire) tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

-tu vas pas regretter Nayru? Même pas un peu?

-non...Eh attends si tu pars j'vais retrouver seul en mission avec elle?!

-(lui lance un regard dubitatif) t'es un peu lent...

Le corps de la renarde s'illumina de plus en plus.

-vous aller tous me manquer...!

-t'as pas le droit d'abandonner ta disciple!

-désolé Shion, mais tu vas devoir t'occuper d'eux, de plus Chakita fera une très bonne partenaire!

-tu me le paiera, je te retrouverais et-

Le pokémon électrique fut coup par le sourire lumineux de l'évoli. Avant d'avoir put reprendre sa phrase la lumière dorée enveloppa la renarde pour se transformer en sphère lumineuse.

-N-NOOOOOON PART PAS! RESTE!

-je suis heureuse d'avoir put vous rencontrer!

Shion qui refusait qu'elle parte -même s'il ne admettra jamais- tambourina la sphère où se trouvait sa partenaire. Il eut un flash où il vit une humaine qui lui semblait familière, avant d'être repousser avec force.

Il s'apprêta lancer une attaque électrique, mais c'était trop tard... La sphère emmena Nayru dans le ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapitre 1~**

_Début d'une longue liste de problèmes..._

La sphère lumieuse volait toujours de plus en plus dans le ciel étoilé. La petite évoli observait ce même ciel en se disant que peut-être, un pikachu taciturne et un germignon jovial le regardait aussi. Le pokémon soupira pour la énième fois depuis son départ de la Colline Des Anciens.

_Je me demende si... J'ai fais le bon choix...Même si Shion n'était pas le meilleur des coéquipiers, il va beaucoup me manquer, mais bon... Il saura se débrouiller, après tout j'ai formé Chakita afin qu'elle puisse me succéder..._

-Absol, on est bientôt arrivé?

-presque, encore un peu de patience...

_Une lueur orangée m'entoura._

-qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-qui est là?!

_Absol se mit en position devant moi, prêt à attaquer._

-que se passe-t-il?

-...Nayru, je suis désolé. Il semblerait que quelque chose chercher à t'atteindre!

-c-comment ça? AAAAAAAH!

_Mon ventre! Pourquoi il- _

-AAAHHH!

-Nayru, où as-tu mal?!

-j-je l'impression que... Mon estomac se tord et retourne-

_Que? Qui rigole?!_

-q-qui...es-tu...?

-Ce n'est pas gentil ça, de m'avoir oublié...Nay-chan!

-AAAAHHHHH!

-qui es-tu? Et comment as-tu put introduire ici?

-pour un simple gardin, tu as l'air de beaucoup t'y connaître. Vu que ta "fonction" touche à sa fin, je vais récuperer ce qui est mien.

-ne compte pas trop là-dessus!

_A qui appartient cette voix amusée?! ...Je n'aime pas ça..._

-Absol! Eloigne-toi! Cette personne est dangereuse-

_Un flash orangé frappa le pokémon désastre avant que j'ai put avoir le temps réagir. L'horreur se figea sur mon visage en voyant le "corps" sans vie d'Absol._

-Les pokémon ne sont que des pions que l'on doit exterminer... Nayru, pourquoi les as-tu sauver?! Hein?! Pourquoi?!

_Je secoue Absol, en espérant qu'il bouge, sans succès. Visiblement irrité que je ne l'écoute pas, la voix, que je peux qualifié maintenant de masculine, ajouta d'une voix polaire:_

-Je ne te pardonnerais jamais... Et je compte bien te le faire payer...

_Je figea instantanément en sentant un regard qui n'écrasa avec une sorte de pression. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçut un seau d'eau brûlante sur moi. Mon estomac refit instentanément ses folies. La voix de mon tortionnaire résonnait dans ma tête et ma vue se devient trouble..._

Le jeune pokémon s'évanouit, ne pouvant encaisser l'immense douleur. Au moment où la personne aillait se matérialiser, une douce lueur couleur arc-en-ciel enveloppa Nayru et la téléporta:

-même mort, tu continue de la protéger, quel geste pitoyable! Peu importe où tu la cachera, je la retrouvais Absol.

**Quelque part,**

Un éclair fendit le ciel, le rendant espace d'un instant blanc. Une femme observa le ciel, comme six autres personnes dans le monde. Sans prévenir, elle courut dans son immense jardin, à l'orée de la forêt:

-Boss, que se passe-t-il?

-... C'est par là...

-de quoi parlez-vous?

La jeune femme s'accrouppie, laissant son bras-droit, un homme blond, en plan. Après dix bonne minutes, la jeune femme ressortit dans la petite cachette avec quelque égratinures. Mais se qui troubla son bras-droit, c'est le fait qu'elle ressortit accompagnée: une petite boule de poils brune, ressemblant à un renard, demeurait inconscient.

**Plusieurs heures après,**

Hum... Où suis-je?... Ca sent bon...

_J'agite légèrement les oreilles et tente de perçevoir le moindre son, sans succès. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. La pièce est très sombre malgré les rayons lumineux. une douce odeur flotte dans l'air... Je m'étire et constate que je dormais sur un coussin plutôt raffiné:_

-oh? Tu es réveillée...

_Je me retourne vers la voie. C'était une femme assise à une table pleine de papier, je ne l'avait même pas entendu:_

-tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Je hoche la tête.

-Je m'appelle Aria.

-enchanté!

-ton nom c'est Evoli?

-non, je m'appelle Nayru! Nay-ru!

-évoli!

_HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN?! Quoi?! Pourquoi-_

Nayru bondit de son cousin et sauta à la fenêtre tandis qu'Aria la dévisagea.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Pourquoi?! J'ai toujours cette apparence?! Et puis où je suis?!

Aria, face à la panique de Nayru, la prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la calmer:

-ça va...Calme toi, tout va bien se passer.

-vous en être sûre?

-écoute, je ne comprends pas se que tu me dit, peut être essayes-tu de dire quelque chose mais tout se j'entends, c'est "évoli". Est-ce que tu comprends ce je dis?

_J'hoche la tête. Je regarde les papiers sur la table et vois de l'encre sur la table. Voyant ce que je m'apprête à faire. La jeune femme me posa par terre et posa une feuille et de l'encre à mes côtes. Je tente de me rappeler comment écrire en "humain". Je trempe ma patte dans l'encre et commence à écrire:_

"Je suis Nayru"

-d'accord... Enchanté Nayru.

"Je suis hu maine"

-tiens donc-

-Boss!

-tiens, Gamma, regarde elle s'est réveillée!

-elle?

-je te présente Nayru, cette pauvre petite s'est retrouvée sur cette forme.

-pardon?

-elle-

_Je tapote Aria de la patte, ce n'est pas néccesaire qu'elle le dise à tout le monde! Aria me sourit:_

-elle doit avoir faim, la pauvre, va lui chercher à manger!

- et ça mange quoi?

-ça ressemble à un renard donc, apporte de la viande du raisin...

-je sais ce que mange les renards!

_Le blond sortit de la pièce. La jeune femme commença à me raconter tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur ce monde. Je me demande qu'est-que c'est que cette tétine..._

Sans réfléchir, Nayru toucha la tétine et instinctivement se sentit apaisée. La marraine mafieuse allait parler lorsque la tétine orangé brilla doucement. La petite renarde bailla et s'endormit, une douce lueur orangé l'enveloppa. La jeune femme posa la renarde sur le coussin et prit un téléphone:

-Pronto.

-ciaossu!

-Il faudrait que je te vois, avec les autres.

-où?

-Naples, dans une semaine.

-entendu.

Aria se balança sur sa chaise en regardant le petit être endormit sur son coussin.

Qui est elle réellement?


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapitre 2~**

_Souvenirs et rendez-vous à Naples_

La semaine passa très rapidement et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la marraine de la Giglio Nero famiglia, son bras droit et la renarde brune montrèrent à bord d'un jet privé. Le visage de Nayru passa de l'excitation à l'émerveillement en passant par l'angoisse en un temps record. Gamma régla les derniers préparatifs pendant qu'Aria terminait les derniers dossiers en cours. Nayru ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était du voyage mais elle se dit que c'était l'opportunité de se changer les idées, surtout après les derniers évènements précédant à son arrivée dans ce monde: la mort d'Absol et cette mystérieuse voix chantante qui ne lui veut aucun bien.

Le pilote s'installa dans sa cabine et commença ses mises au point. Nayru se sentait de moins en moins rassurée. Voler dans le ciel lui rappelait de mauvais et douloureux souvenirs. La renarde observa le ciel à travers le hublot.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, il faisait ce temps-là lorsque j'avais rencontrée Shion pour la première fois:_

* * *

-hé! Réveille-toi! T'as assez dormit! (me frappe)

-aillllle! Ca fait mal!

-c'est pas trop tôt!

-*où suis-je?* (regarde les alentours)

-dans la forêt, c'est évident non? Et pour répondre à ta future question, tu étais à terre sans connaissance.

-ah Shion! Tu es là!

Un pokémon vert, coiffé d'une feuille vint à la rencontre des deux autres:

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stupide germignon?

-c'est évident non? Je t'ai suivie!

Le pokémon électrique se mit à râler, des gerbes d'électricité clairement visible sur ses joues. Le pokémon vert déglutit en sentant l'agacement du pikachu:

-au faite, qui est-ce?

-et si tu te présentais?

-ah oui, c'est vrai!

-idiote!

Le pokémon plante fronça les sourcils avant de snober le pokémon souris:

-mon nom est Chakita! Heureuse de te rencontrée! Et toi tu es? (me fixe) c'est bien la première fois que je te vois!

-ç'est normal, puisque je suis humaine!

Le pikachu me fixait comme si j'étais folle:

-quoi? Tu es un humain?

-bah ouais.

Chakita s'avança:

-pourtant, tu ressembles à un évoli à tout point de vue.

(se regarde) !... C'est... c'est vrai?! Oh mon dieu je suis un évoli!... Mais pourquoi? Je ne me rappelle de rien...

Shion me dévisagea:

-hum... Tu es étrange... Bon tu veux bien nous dire ton nom?

-mon nom? Euh, je m'appelle Nayru.

-Nayru, hein?

Shion et Chakita se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire:

-c'est un nom marrant!

-*sans commentaire* mon nom n'a rien de marrant!

* * *

_C'est après cette rencontre qu'on avait effectuer notre première mission Shion, Chakita et moi. Shion avait toujours été borné et n'a pas accepté de faire équipe avec Chakita et moi. Mais, au fur et à mesure il a finit par nous rejoindre, attiré par les pokémon puissants..._

Aria qui venait de finir sa paperasse, s'étira et chercha sa protégée du regard. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Nayru s'était endormit près du hublot où un rayon de soleil illuminait sa fourrure chocolatée. La semaine avait passée sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte. Elle revenait de Los Angeles avec Gamma lorsqu'elle avait repensée au rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixée il y a une semaine. Aria jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Gamma:

-penses-tu que j'aurais le temps de dormir un peu?

-vu que nous avons décollé il y a peu, oui.

-bien.

Aria suivit très rapidement Nayru dans les bras de Morphée.

**Plus tard...**

_Je fus réveillée par le son du sonnette. J'agitais mes oreilles et ouvrit les yeux. Je put alors constater que j'étais sur une table avec autour de moi, de nombreux objets aux têtes non sympathique. Je blanchis, j'étais dans un laboratoire... Sur une table... J'hésite à lever les yeux là..._

-ho? Je vois que mon sujet d'expérience est éveillé je vais pouvoir commencer la procédure...

_Attendez... Où sont Gamma et Aria?! Et je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout, le sourire psychopathe de l'homme au cheveux vert._

L'effet fut immédiat, Nayru lança une Ball 'ombre sur le type, assez surpris de la défense du pokémon. Vu qu'il n'avait pas pensé à l'attacher, la petite renarde sauta de la table d'opération avant d'avoir le tournis.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!... _

-Je vois que tu es toujours sous anesthésie...

Nayru tenta de le viser mais l'attaque ne visa même pas le scientifique.

-finit de jouer, maintenant.

-que fais-tu Verde?

_Je me tourne vers le nouvel arrivant mais ma vue trouble me permet pas d'identifier la personne correctement._

-Aria nous attend, et je vois que ce n'est plus nécessaire de rechercher notre invitée.

_L'homme s'avança vers moi me porta afin de mieux m'observer:_

-eh ben, j'arrive à temps, heureusement pour toi il t'a seulement droguée...

_Et c'est censé être rassurant?!_

_L'homme vêtue en noir me porta contre lui. Bizarrement je me sentais embarrassée alors que je n'étais pas humaine -enfin si mais-_

_L'homme me sourit, visiblement amusé par la situation. Il quitta le laboratoire et m'amena dans une grande salle de réunion:_

-oh! Tu l'a retrouvée Reborn!

_Gamma soupira en s'avançant vers nous:_

-mais où étais-tu?!

-ne gueule pas, Gamma. Elle était dans le labo de Verde. Il l'a droguée.

_Mon porteur me posa sur la table. Mes vertiges commençaient à disparaitre. Je pus alors regarder attentivement les gens autour de moi. Il y avait en plus d'Aria et Gamma, 6 personnes: mon porteur, un homme blond qui embêtait une femme brune, un brun à allure sympathique, un motard et une personne encapuchonnée._

-Nayru, je te présente Colonello...

-salut, kora!

-Fon...

-bonjour Nayru.

-Lal Mirch...

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Mammon...

Mammon dévisagea quelques secondes la renarde et retourna à ses occupations.

-Skull...

-je suis le Grand Skull! L'homme qui est revenu des Enfers-

-tais-toi, stupide laquais!

-Reborn, laisse-moi me présenter!

Le dénommé Reborn croisa le regard de Skull, ce-dernier se mit aussitôt à s'excuser.

-tu connais déjà Reborn.

-ciaossu!

-(lance un regard noir à Colonello) Aria que signifie tout ça?

-(compte son argent) pourquoi nous avoir fait tous revenir pour... un renard?

-je vais tout vous expliquer, mais avant il faut que tout le monde soit là.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le scientifique de tout à l'heure. En le voyant Nayru grogna et se mit en position d'attaque:

-quel charmant accueil!

-je vois que tu connais déjà Verde...

Aria expliqua tout depuis l'arrivée de Nayru à toutes les personnes présentes tandis que la petite évoli mangeait en prenant soin de rester éloigner loin de Verde:

-tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger.

-évoli! Evo! Evoli! (grogne) °si tu t'approches c'est à tes risques et périls!°

Reborn sourit, regarda Nayru un instant avant de ce tourner vers les autres:

-tu devrais prendre ses menaces au sérieux, Verde.

_Je cligne des yeux un instant, oubliant momentanément ma haine pour Verde, et me tourne vers Reborn; comment a-t'il réussit à me comprendre?! _

Nayru mit ce problème en suspension. Elle constata alors que toutes les personnes présentes avaient la même tétine qu'Aria en différentes couleurs. Colonello remarqua son regard insistant et l'approcha en souriant:

-tu sembles intriguée par nos pacifieurs, tu veux le toucher, kora?

_Je cligne des yeux et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté droit. La dernière fois que j'ai touché ce genre de tétine, je me suis endormit. Qu'est-ce que ça va donner maintenant?_

-tu es trop mignonne comme ça Nayru!

-(la dévisage) euh... Aria...

-(se tourne vers Lal) tu ne la trouves pas adorable?

-sans plus.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers le militaire blond qui jouait avec la petite renarde:

-voyons, ne soit pas jalouse, Lal.

-tu m'as bien regarder, Reborn?!

_Cette tétine bleue, m'intrigue de plus en plus... Tant pis!_

La petite évoli avança sa patte vers le pacifieur bleu. Sous les yeux attentifs des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le pacifieur s'illumina et entra en résonnance avec celui d'Aria:

-qu'est-ce qui se passe, kora?

-on dirait que nos pacifieurs entre en résonnance.

Fon s'avança et prit Nayru dans ses bras:

-(porte Nayru) dans ce cas, pourquoi vous deux et pas tout le monde?

Reborn joua un moment avec l'un de ses rouflaquettes:

-peut-être parce que elle les a toucher tout les deux.

-maintenant que tu le dis...

-non, vous n'avez pas fait ça, Boss!

-elle touchée mon pacifieur et s'est endormit juste après.

-Boss...

-Gamma, cette petite était terrorisée, il fallait la calmer. Imagine toi à sa place! Retourner dans ton véritable monde mais sans ta véritable apparence!

-c'est vrai quoi relax, kora! Il ne s'est rien passé de grave!

-(regarde son élève) ouais... Pour l'instant.

Fon baissa les yeux vers Nayru qui s'agitait dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air inquiète:

-calme-toi, tout va bien.

_Je lui lance un regard indécis._

Fon avait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant qui permit à Nayru de faire fit des haussements de voix à côté d'elle... La petite renarde avait la tête contre le torse de l'asiatique et sa patte frôla malencontreusement le pacifieur rouge qui s'illumina:

-(observe les pacifieurs qui sont en parfaite symbiose) *je me demande si...* eh laquais!

-quoi?... Je ne suis pas ton laquais, Reborn!

-(sourit car Skull s'est reconnu) il faut que Nayru touche ton pacifieur.

-et pourquoi?

-(sort son arme) obéit!

-ok! ok! (court vers Nayru mais se ramasse au sol)

Le motard, après avoir s'être relevé et s'esquivé les balles de Reborn, parce qu'il était trop lent, approcha sa tétine de la patte du petit pokémon. Rebelote, le pacifieur s'illumina et entra en résonnance avec les autres. Aria observa Nayru, puis Reborn:

-que comptes-tu faire?

-une expérience.

Le seule scientifique s'avança, recevant le regard mauvais de Nayru:

-ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis un grand scientifique, et si ce que m'a dit Aria est vrai, j'arriverais peut-être à te rendre ton apparence humaine.

-évoli? °sérieusement?° (se tourne vers Aria)

-je sais que Verde est un peu... étrange mais, il a raison.

-(grogne)

-mais pour cela, il faut que je puisse expérimenter le sujet-

La renarde feula et le pacifieur de Fon brilla intensément, brisant l'harmonie avec les autres, entoura Nayru d'une lueur rougeoyante.

-h-hé, calme-toi, kora!

Le pacifieur du militaire blond imita celui de Fon, calmant progressivement le pokémon évolutif en l'entourant d'une lueur bleutée. Toutes les personnes présentes furent sans voix. Le seul qui osa exprimer ce que pensait les autres était Skull:

-...Waw!

Mammon qui avait lâché son argent fixa maintenant Nayru. Gamma prit Nayru dans ses bras et lui lança un regard choqué:

-(porte Nayru) j'en reviens pas! Les pacifieurs influence Nayru et inversement!

La surprise passée, Reborn et Verde sourirent, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons...

Voilà qui est intéressant, très intéressant...


	4. Chapter 4

**~chapitre 3**

_La réunion... ou ce qu'il en reste..._

Nayru dévisagea les 9 personnes avec un air inquiet; tous l'observait avec beaucoup trop d'attention, surtout un certain scientifique dont les yeux étaient voilés par la réflexion des verres. La renard gigota dans les bras de Gamma. C'est que le Verde s'avançait vers son porteur avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon:

-alors, que faisons-nous?

Tous, il y compris Nayru, se tournèrent vers la voix morne de Mammon:

-je propose de tenter une expérience-

-je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, kora!

Fon caressa la tête de Nayru:

-Aria-san, comment avez-vous rencontrer Nayru?

-c'était la semaine dernière-

-il y avait-il eut quelque chose de particulier, ce jour-là?

-le ciel s'est illuminé, il est devenu blanc, l'espace d'un instant!

Gamma réfléchit un instant:

-... Maintenant que vous le dites... C'est vrai, mais il y aussi votre pacificieur qui s'est illuminé! Et puis vous vous êtes diriger vers le buisson.

Reborn réajusta son fédora:

-donc, il y a une semaine, nos pacifieurs se sont illuminés.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-le ciel est devenu blanc, et Nayru est apparue dans notre monde (regarde Verde)

-quoi?

-tu as découvert des choses.

-non.

-ce n'était pas une question. Quand je suis arrivé, tu avais commencer tes recherches, alors dis nous ce que tu as trouvé.

-je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire une.

-(esquisse un rictus) oh? Le grand scientifique Verde n'a pas pu commencer une expérience?

"Le grand scientifique" lança un regard acide à Lal.

_Je me demande ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi ces tétines s'illuminent lorsque je les touche?... Maintenant que j'y pense je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu échappé à la "voix chantante"..._

_Absol... Est-ce que c'est toi, qui m'as sauvée...? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'as-tu guidé au près de ces gens? Est-ce que c'est vraiment mon monde? Ou est-ce une nouvelle fonction? Ai-je un but?_

-tout les êtres vivants en ont un.

_Je me retourne vers Reborn. Mais comment il fait ça? Reborn me sourit. (Regarde le ciel) quelque soit l'épreuve, je vais la relever, pour Absol! Et pour moi! Je dois savoir qui je suis vraiment et pourquoi cette voix m'en veut à ce point!_

-sage décision.

_Il recommence! Sors de ma tête!_

-qui est Absol?

Skull, qui suivait le drôle d'échange comme les autres, décida de s'incruster:

-alors Reborn, tu parles tout seul? Ça ne s'arrange pas-

-(pointe son arme sur Skull) en parlant d'arranger, veux-tu que je t'arrange le portrait avec une balle?

-n-non merci! Mais tu arrives à communiquer avec elle?

-(soupir) ne pose pas de questions stupides, laquais!

-je ne suis pas-

-(frappe Skull) assez!

-(frotte sa tête) pourquoi m'as-tu frappé Lal?!

-parce que tu es une calamité! (regarde Verde) et si tu crée une machine pour la comprendre?

-et pourquoi donc?

-laisse Lal, monsieur le scientifique ne s'en sens pas capable, kora!

Aria se tourna vers Mammon pour tenter des recherches sur la zone où Nayru a été retrouvée, en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent, bien évidement. N'ayant cure de toute cette conversation, la renarde sauta par la fenêtre.

_Voyons, il y a forcément quelque chose qui pourrait indiquer l'identité de cette voix... (avance près d'un arbre) Peut-être qu'il faut que touche tous les ... Pacifieurs?...Hum (S'assoit à l'ombre)_

-toucher tous les pacifieurs, hein?

_(Bondit et s'accroche à la branche) KYAAAAAAAAAA!_

-(dévisage Reborn) évoli! Evo! Evoo! °nan mais t'es pas bien?! Tu veux ma mort?°

-je vais très bien et pour ce qui est de ta mort-

_Nan! Je ne veux rien savoir! Je finis par lâcher ma branche et avant je fixer Reborn avec curiosité:_

-évoli? °alors?°

-tu restes chez Aria en attendant que l'on trouve plus d'infos sur toi. Raconte exactement ce qui t'es arrivé.

Je me mis à lui dire tout ce qui concernait mon soi-disait "retour". Mon ex-porteur m'écouta attentivement, et bien que ses yeux étaient cachés par son couvre-chef, je pouvais sentir son regard me sonder:

-dis-moi, qu'as-tu ressentie lorsque tu as touchée les pacifieurs?

_Ce que j'ai ressentis...?_

-évoli! Evoliiii! Evoli! Voliiii! Evo!... °c'était... Chaud, comme des flammes, mais elles ne brûlaient pas! La tétine d'Aria avait quelque chose de chaleureux, c'était... Comme si j'étais à nouveau dans le Pokémonde. pour Colonello, ça m'a tout de suite apaiser alors que celle de Fon a...°

-accentuer?

-évoli! Evoliii! Evo!... °Exactement!... Mais c'est quand même étrange, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose faisait pression sur moi, j'avais envie de me défouler, de... Détruire, alors que mes ressentiments envers Verde n'était pas aussi...°

-je vois ce que tu veux dire.

La renarde regarda attentivement le tueur à gages. Bien qu'elle détestait la sensation d'être "comme un livre ouvert", elle trouvait ce moyen de communication assez pratique car Reborn était le seul qui la comprenait aisément. Ce don lui rappelait aussi celui de Shion et qui leur avait permit de se sortir de nombreuses situations.

_De plus, ces mystérieuses énergies, en plus d'être différentes, ne correspondait pas toujours à "l'apparence" de la personne; Fon est une personne plutôt calme alors que l'énergie qui l'entoure est violente. Colonello à l'air d'une personne qui est tout sauf calme alors que son énergie est apaisante..._

La renarde regarda le ciel avant de faire route vers la luxueuse habitation qu'était le lieu de rendez-vous.

-j'aimerais bien savoir comment était le... Pokémonde?

-(regarde Reborn) c'est un monde rural. Vous imaginez bien que, bien que nos formes soient différentes, les pokémon n'ont pas la capacité de construites des bâtiments comme les vôtres Mais l'on s'en sort! La plupart des pokémon font des équipes de secours qui aident les autres pokémon dans le besoin.

-c'est un peu comme des actions humanitaires.

-je suppose. Les équipes ont différents grades: il tout d'abord, le grade normal, puis le grade bronze, le grade argent-

-le grade or?

-oui, puis le grade platine et enfin le grade le plus élevé, le grade lucario.

-et quel était ton grade?

-platine.

-qui pourrait croire qu'un être aussi petit, ait un grade aussi important.

-je ne suis pas faible! J'ai combattus beaucoup de pokémon qui faisait plusieurs fois ma taille! Le grade lucario, est d'un statut légendaire, seul un pokémon du nom de Lucario a put avoir ce grade, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a crée ce grade! Mon second, Shion, rêvait d'atteindre ce grade! J'espère qu'il y arrivera.

-(fixe Nayru) ...

-quoi?

Sans prévenir, le tueur à gages visa et tira sur Nayru. L'être brun esquiva de peu, surprise par un tel acte. Reborn tira à nouveau et Nayru l'esquiva avec plus d'adresse cette fois. Les pattes légèrement fléchies, le pokémon évolutif se préparait à contre-attaquer en ce demandant si elle parviendrait à lancer ses attaques. Reborn tira en rafale. Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était voir le potentiel de la renarde. Nayru esquiva en utilisant vive-attaque. Le tueur sourit, Nayru utilisait ses pouvoirs! Le pokémon vit le sourit de Reborn s'agrandir encore, elle avait comprit qu'elle avait gaffée et pas pas qu'un peu! Maintenant, elle avait deux personnes qui s'intéresse à elle.

Le boucan de Reborn finit par attirer le reste des Arcobaleno:

-mais c'est quoi ce bordel, kora?!

-(frappe son élève) crétin, tu ne vois que c'est un champ de bataille!

-(redresse ses lunettes) voyons Lal, fait preuve de douceur envers ton élève, le pauvre est déjà stupide alors, si en plus tu lui enlève le peu de matière grise qu'il a...

-(arme son fusil) répète un peu, sale scientifique psychopathe?!

-je le prends comme un compliment... C'est plus grave que je le pensais (regarde Lal, faussement choqué) maintenant il est sourd, déjà qu'il est blond... (esquive une balle de Reborn)

-(ricane puis esquive les Maximum Burst pour sauver sa vie) hey! Colonello, Verde est dans l'autre sens!

-(note sur son calepin) pauvre garçon, maintenant c'est la vue qui es touchée... (regarde Lal) tu fais des ravages dis donc!

-(regarde son élève courser Skull puis soupire) on fait quoi, Aria?

-(suit le "duel Nayru/Reborn avec attention) hum?

-(grogne et prend son fusil pour tirer sur Colonello et Skull pour évacuer son agacement)

-(continue de compter son argent) tu n'aides pas, Lal.

-(soupire en buvant un thé) tu peux parler, Viper.

-c'est Mammon.

_Bon sang! Mais où sont passés toutes les personnes sérieuses de tout à l'heure? (utilise vive-attaque sur Reborn)_

-bien tenté mais... (repousse Nayru)

-évoliiiiiii (percute Skull qui écroule au sol)

Grâce au silence que la perte de conscience de Skull causa, tous les arcobaleno se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'être brun qui, en assommant Skull,avait ricoché sur ce dernier avant d'atterrir sur le sol, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_Je vois tout de traviole... (se retient de vomir)..._

Aria s'approcha de Nayru dans l'espoir de la calmer. La renarde se tourna dans sa direction, un affreux rictus sur le visage et tenta de lancer une attaque ball'ombre.

Le mot-clé étant tenter, car Nayru, malade à cause de son tournis vomit une flaque violette.

-beurk, on dirait la technique de Viper, kora!

-c'est Mammon, Stupide Blond!

-ça suffit maintenant! Reborn! Mais qu'avais-tu en tête?

-(frapper son élève) quoi? Ne me dis que tu comptes-l'intégrer à la Famille de Tsuna?

-si.

-mais pourquoi?

-pourquoi pas?

-(reprends connaissance) où suis-je?

-(lance une ball'ombre sur Skull et tombe dans les pommes)

-de plus en plus intéressant...

-pas les pattes!

-(porte Nayru) eh bien eh bien...

-Fon aurais-tu des médicaments?

-non, je crois qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

Nayru se mit ricaner avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

_J'ignore comment mais lorsque je me suis réveiller dans le bureau d'Aria. Mince, est-ce que tout n'était qu'un rêve? ...Nan, mais pas possible de rêve un rêve pareil! (observe le bureau D'Aria) pourtant j'occupe toujours la même place... (sors du bureau)_

-tiens, Nayru. Comment vas-tu?

_J'allais répondre à la question avant d'écarquiller les yeux... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font là?! (observe les arcobaleno)._

-on est venu pour ton problème, tu t'en souviens?

_R-reborn?!_

-pourquoi tu fais ta surprise? Tu crois que tout n'était qu'un rêve?

_Alors le combat, la réunion, le labo..._

-(soupir) oui, tout était réel... Je comprends pas, pourtant, t'es pas blonde...

-Reborn, ne remet pas ça sur le tapis, kora!

-oui Reborn, tu risques de traumatiser notre ami Blondie.

-ça suffit avec ça, kora!

_C'est pas vrai, ils recommencent!_

-(entre dans la pièce) hé, je crois que j'ai une piste.

-ah, Mammon! Qu'as-tu trouver?

Mammon se détourna, sans répondre à Skull, avant d'être suivit par Nayru.

Après avoir suivit Mammon, nous nous sommes tous retrouver à l'endroit où Aria m'a retrouvée:

-alors, c'est ici?

-(hoche la tête)

Tous les pacifieurs se mirent à entrer en résonance. Suite aux exclamations bruyantes de Skull, Nayru glapit:

_Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!_

-j'en sais rien, kora!

-Qui parle? Et pourquoi Nayru est illuminé par les 7 couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel?

-j'en sais rien-

-c'est toi, Nayru?

_Fon? Vous tous?! (observe Fon) v-vous pouvez me comprendre?_

-on dit entendre.

-(dévisage Reborn) tu te focalises sur de simples détails?

-Lal, ce sont de simples détails qui font la différence...

-on dirait des flammes de Dernière Volonté.

_De quoi?_

-attends, t'en es sûr?

-tu oses mettre en doutes mes capacités, Mammon?

-tu sais moi, du moment que j'ai mon argent...

Heu... S'il-vous plait?

Les arcobaleno se tournèrent vers Nayru dont l'aura "arc-en-ciel" passait finalement par toutes les couleurs une couleur après l'autre.

_Vous avez dit des flammes... ?_

-... au faite comment on arrive à te comprendre (voix l'arme de Reborn) pardon! Pardon, entendre?

-Skull a dit quelque chose d'intelligent!

-c'est de la télépathie.

-[Je ne te pardonnerais jamais... Et je compte bien te le faire payer...]

(Tremble) C'est quoi ça?

-[tu as préférée aider ces stupides créatures plutôt que rester avec moi!]

_J'ai chaud... Trop chaud (met ma patte sur mon ventre)_

La renarde était maintenant entourée par une aura violette, supportait difficilement la chaleur qu'elle emmagasinait.

_Non... Pas encore..._

[-tu continue de la protéger, quel geste pitoyable! Peu importe où tu la cachera, je la retrouvais Absol]

_Hein? (entends la "voix chantante" ricaner)_

-Nayru! (voit la renarde pleurer) boss!

Les cris de Gamma ne parvenait ni Aria, ni aux reste des Arcobaleno. Il prit la petite renarde dans ses bras:

-eh! (secoue Nayru)

* * *

_(Entends des pleures)... Où suis-je? Pourquoi il fait tout noir?_

Le pokémon évolutif courut vers les pleurs et vit deux enfants pleurer.

_D'où sortes ces deux petites filles?!_

-rien n'empêchera ma vengeance... Tu m'entends?! (fixe ses yeux sur l'être brun) rien tu m'entends?!

_Mais comment fait-il pour me voir? (fixe les yeux de "la voix chantante") Bon sang! Mais qui es-tu vraiment?!_

* * *

Laissez des reviews!


End file.
